legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
8ObiWan88/Archive
8ObiWan88 (also known as Obi) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 27, 2008. He had the rank Legend, 29,958 posts, and 8 studs. Obi was a relatively recent poster, as he started to post in November 2011. He was somewhat a slow poster at first, and took two months to reach Artisan. After this, he sped up extremely, and reached Maniac in another two months, exactly 30 days after he had reached Old Timer. ObiWan roleplayed in a lot of forums, but also posted in the Community Chat Forum and its subforum, the Message Boards Subforum. He posted at an extremely fast rate, and had made 6,000 posts in February 2012 alone, before going inactive early 2012. He returned to normal posting in September 2012. He was also founder of the topic "The Badges Office." Accusation Since Obi was so fast, many users accused him of being a duplicate account of Eragon3443, but this accusation has been discredited. Goals ObiWan posted a goal in MB Goals, which was to make all of his posts at least two sentences long. This is because he became worried that he was spamming too much. Since then, the quality of his posts increased, and he no longer posted one word comments. This may have meant he had to slow down too much to reach his other goal. Obi wanted to reach Legend by Friday, May 11, which would be exactly 6 months since he became active, thus becoming the fastest ever user to get from Apprentice to Legend. On Wednesday, May 9, Obi achieved this goal, and did succeed in becoming the fastest user to reach Legend, in just a few days less than six months. Roleplay Ranks *Obi was 1st In-Command of the Federation of Fear HQ in the BIONICLE Roleplay Subforum. * He was an equal leader of the Dwarf HQ in the Kingdoms Roleplay Subforum, along with Dwarfminefan580. *He founded The Market in Kingdoms Roleplay. *Obi was a member of the Peacekeeping Vigilantes HQ in the DC Universe Superheroes Roleplay subforum. *He was also a member of the Warrior Minifig HQ in the Minifigures Forum. *Obi was 2nd In-Command of the Dino Invasion HQ in the DINO Subforum. *Obi founded the Wooden Animal HQ in the Classics Roleplay Subforum. *He was also 1st In-Command of the Paradox Research Facility in the LEGO Universe Subforum. *He is the founder of the Legoland California Roleplay topic. *He was a council member in the Jedi HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Clone Wars Subforum. *He was a member of the Bounty Hunters HQ, Mando HQ, and Smugglers HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Original Saga Subforum. *He was a Control Guy in C.O.M.B HQ in the Agents Subforum. *He was a member of the Hassassins HQ in the Prince of Persia Subforum. *He is the founder of Camp MB 2.0 in the Message Boards forum. *He is the founder of the LU Fencing Studio in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is the founder of the Dentist HQ in the City Roleplay Subforum. *He is the manager of the LU Bagel Shop in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He was an Expert Rock Hound in the Gems and Imaginite Mining Company in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is the Gunner Squad Leader in the Alien Conquerors HQ in the Alien Conquest Forum. *He is the founder of the Jail in Classics Roleplay. Signature Obi did not have a signature at the closure of the old MBs. His former signature was this: ~ØßÏ ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ������ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" However, he sometimes used a different version: ~Ø''ß''Ï ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ��ăñ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" Trivia *Obi was the first Legend without an eighth stud, which, at the time, was held by Genralaustin. *Obi posted about 1,200 times during the 24 hour mod party before the update. *Obi was given 3rd In-Command of the topic "Your Position in the MB's" by Life-is-good. Category:Legend Category:8 studs Category:2008 Archive